


[Podfic] A Pile Of Bones

by Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship



Series: A Pile Of Bones [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Baze is very long suffering, Bodhi is a precious cinnamon roll, Bones has a truly terrible bed-side manner, Cassian is a terrible patient, Chirrut and Baze are totes married, Chirrut is a Troll, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, I use big words so I sound more photosynthesis, Linta is everyone's mum, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Not for the faint of heart, Podfic, Post Rogue One, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unicorn enabled again, because nobody ever uses plain english where they can use fancy words to bamboozle, damnit Mon I'm a veterinarian not a field medic, fixit, graphic descriptions of medical procedures, happy ending I promise, medical glossaries, severe anxiety, she should do it professionally, slowburn Cassian/Jyn, so much swearing, there's gonna be angst before bedtime, who's idea was this insanity (oh wait)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship
Summary: Her communicator buzzes to life. “Rogue One coming in with casualties, you're requested at landing pad A2, emergency on board.”“Confirm, landing pad A2. Request what kind of medical emergency."“Uhh emergency not breathing, pilot advises three more passengers have sustained blaster injuries,” the voice replies.“Someone must have said we were quiet today,” Linta comments.“I'm going to find them and pour bantha shit into their boots,” she snarls in reply.“I'll help you.”





	[Podfic] A Pile Of Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pile Of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145375) by [Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship). 



> Hi all! It's been a very long time since I've done anything - I've had an interesting couple of years, and it's finally starting to level out. 
> 
> I still don't have my muse, but I need to do something, so here's my something!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [A Pile of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145375/chapters/20777401)

 **Author and Reader:** [Not_So_Secretly_A_Spaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/m385dhx5az/Podfic_Pile_of_Bones_-_Chapter_1.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
